Trying To Make Things Right
by Demonic Vampriss
Summary: Icis is a Vampire that Diva has taken an interest in. However she finds out quite quickly that Icis is nothing like her loyal Chipotera. What will happen when a hungry Icis is pinned by Solomon? Why does neither sibling's blood affect Icis?


Icis was at home watching the TV when that commercial came on about that kid who could supposedly sing like an angel. Many times her mother had said she had wanted to go see that kid but Icis just shrugs her shoulders avoiding the invitation completely. Today her mom was sitting at the table when Icis got home from school and stood grabbing her arm, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to that concert."

"Are you serious? I have tons of work to do that is due tomorrow." Icis says but her mom gives her a stern glare and pulls her books from her then yanks Icis from the house. Icis trudges along beside her mother not at all happy about having to go to this stupid concert to listen to some kid try to do opera.

"What's wrong dear you always act so down? Do you not like spending time with me anymore?"

"It's not that. Opera isn't my type of music that's all."

"Can't you endure it for me?"

"I guess. But you take me out for dinner afterwards."

"Deal." Mrs. Tashiba says laughing putting an arm around her daughter as they walk to the theatre. The two were smiling when they got to the doors of the theatre both getting a strange feeling instantly.

"Mom." Mrs. Tashiba looks to her daughter nodding then looking about quickly trying to conclude the source but finds nothing.

"It's nothing, let's just hurry inside." Icis nods and lets her mother lead her inside and quickly find their seats waiting for the show to begin. Icis looks about seeing the entire place packed and the stage lights up suddenly making all quiet slowly. Announcements are said then the kid walks onto the stage and all lights single in on her…or him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Icis asks quietly and her mother laughs, "A girl, dear." Icis sits back in her seat and the kid starts singing every inch of her body tensing looking away tensed and leaned away from him.

"You alright."

"I'm fine." Icis says not rudely but not kindly either but when the music starts again Icis puts an arm over her head weakly her eyes closing.

"Miss, if you are feeling sick you should go to the bathroom."

"I don't need to go to the bathroom! I want to get my mother and leave." Icis snarls out glaring up at the man and he takes an involuntary step back looking to the panic button on the wall.

"The break will start in a few minutes." The man assures and Icis forces herself to stand and walk to the bathroom again silently her head spinning.

Walking from the bathroom for the second time today Icis freezes when she sees two men standing on either side of her mother.

"Mo-."

"Is this your mother?" The man on the left, the one who was wearing the white suit asks quietly. "Yes, what's wrong?" Icis asks quickly looking over her mother for any injuries but doesn't find anything noticeable.

"She passed out during the concert." The other man, the one who had been watching the entrance, says quietly his face impassive. Icis moves toward her mother and her mother walks toward her wrapping her arms around her instantly.

"We need to go." Mrs. Tashiba says and Icis nods putting an arm around her mother quickly, "Do you need something to eat?" Icis asks softly and her mother nods quickly beginning to pull Icis from the theatre but Icis's arm is gripped sternly.

"May we speak with you?" The man in the white suit asks his eyes looking into Icis's intensely.

"No, you may not, my daughter needs to leave she isn't feeling well."

"We will let her go after she speaks to us a little bit." Icis was about to object when she was yanked over a shoulder and was outside the building in seconds her nails digging into the man's shoulder as she stares down at the cars below her.

"P-put me down!" Icis cries trying to rip free from the man's hold but he tosses her up catching her again then jumping to a higher level of the theatre.

"Tell me why that voice affects you."

"What voice? That kid? I don't know! Don't drop me!" Icis screams frightened gripping the man's arm but goes still her eyes looking to the left sensing something eerie.

"You alright back there?"

"…No…I want to leave! Let me down!"

"Why, do you sense her?"

"Her? That feeling is a person?"

"Yes. Her name is Saya." The man lets Icis down and she looks at him confused, "What are you?" Icis asks quietly her eyes turning to intense this time and the man smiles, "I am a chevalier."

"A chevalier?" Icis asks confused, "You mean a chiro-." The man covers Icis's mouth not letting her finish but he nods seeing the girl go wide-eyed and struggle.

"You act as if I'll eat you." The man says chuckling then releasing the girl, "My name is Solomon. It is nice to meet you. You are?" The man; Solomon asks getting a strange look from Icis, "Icis…Tashiba."

"Ah, and now that I know your name and you asked so much about me might I inquire what it is that you are?" Solomon asks and Icis just looks out at the moon thinking, "I am what my mother is. That is all I know. I had thought I was human," Icis looks sideways at the man, "I'm not…what you are…I'm sure." Icis assures quietly but Solomon is before Icis in seconds, "Are you sure?" Icis nods, "I can't move as fast as you can, and I don't…"

"Drink blood?" Solomon asks amused making Icis look to him a bit hesitant.

"Well not in as large portions as you."

"But you do?" Solomon asks a bit wide eyed at what the girl was saying, "Yes, so does my mother." Icis admits softly then looks to the street sensing her mother's worry and walks toward the edge.

"Icis, what are you doing up there?" Mrs. Tashiba asks worrying, "Talking." Icis assures but glances to the side at Solomon then is down in front of her mother ready to go.

"Are you okay?" Icis's mother asks gripping her face and looking her over quickly then looking up at Solomon.

"I do not like these monsters, let's go home." Icis nods and her mother pulls her along by her arm not hesitating to look back.

"It's a shame, so beautiful." Solomon says very quietly hearing a giggle, "True…I want her." A sweet sounding voice says happily making Solomon look to the owner amused, "Diva."

"Go get that girl, I want her."

"As you wish." Solomon slips from the top of the theatre and dashes after Icis and her mother their scents harder to follow than normal humans. Slowing at the entrance of a four star restaurant Solomon sees Icis sitting across from her mother and a man the two adults talking animatedly while Icis glares at the wall. Solomon slips inside the restaurant and sits across the room watching Icis who glances in his direction finding him and sinking into her seat uncomfortably.

"You alright dear?" Mrs. Tashiba asks quietly only getting a numb nod from her daughter who sips her drink nervously.

"Is it those men again?" Icis gives a disguised nod and her mother glances around finding Solomon and glares heatedly.

"That man is bothering you two?" The man asks seriously getting a nod from Mrs. Tashiba then stands walking toward Solomon.

"No, papa you don't need to-."

"Quiet, girl." The man snaps approaching Solomon without hesitation. Icis stands and walks quickly blocking her father's path angrily his eyes meeting her dangerously.

"Are you daring to interfere with my conversation?" Icis gives a weak nod and her father sends a strong smack across her face his claws catching the soft skin. Icis stood motionless stunned at what her father had done but everyone in the restaurant was looking at her speechless.

Solomon was about to say something but Icis ran to the bathroom her face hidden from everyone in the restaurant. "Xavier…You should not have hit Icis, she simply wanted-."

"Quiet woman, come."

"But what about Icis?!"

"She is old enough, already she is back talking and rejecting command."

"She's my daughter."

"She is not your daughter! She never was, you take her in knowing she is different than us, she has not grown in all the years you have kept her!"

"She isn't supposed to age, she's a vampire for god's sake!" Mrs. Tashiba says angrily their conversation never growing louder than harsh whispers all the while Solomon watching them interested.

A familiar aura radiates from the restrooms and the smell of blood wafts through, only detectable to those with acute senses. Mrs. Tashiba glances toward the restroom door and was about to move but is cut off by Solomon quickly. "What have you done?" Mrs. Tashiba hisses out her teeth elongating and claws lengthening dangerously.

"I have done nothing, your husband has." Solomon informs chillily the woman gaping at him but he rushes into the women's restroom and locks the door.

Rounding the corner in the restroom Solomon sees Diva holding Icis who was leaned against her chest unconscious. Coming closer Solomon sees blood trailing from Icis's lips making him stop worried for the girl. "What did you do?" Solomon asks quietly making Diva look up proudly her smile a strange tender.

"I fed her, she was hungry. And she was bleeding." Diva says rubbing Icis's hair tenderly looking down to the sleeping girl happily.

"How do you know she can take your blood?" Solomon says quietly, "What if she is like Saya?"

"She is not, our blood is similar but different…she's interesting."

"And how will we get her out of here?"

"Act as if it was a killing." Diva says simply then stands laying Icis on the floor gently then looking to Solomon.

"I leave it to you." Screams and gasps sounded in the crowd of people in the restaurant as Icis's supposed dead body was wheeled away. No one asked questions, no one tried to be sure she was dead, all saw the deathly pale of her skin and blood and suspected the obvious.

Sounds of birds chirping floats into Icis's conscious and her eyes fight against the darkness to open. A stone ceiling greets Icis when she drifts awake shifting her stiff body to try and figure out where she is. Looking about confused and in need of food Icis becomes edgy when she doesn't recognize her surroundings.

"You finally wake up, pet." A sweet voice says making Icis snap to attention fangs bared and claws at full length not in the mood.

"It is not like I am going to lock you up in a cage and make you do tricks."

"I am not your pet." Icis snarls out angrily making Diva look startled by her comment and reluctance to cooperate.

"You hold my blood inside of you."

"I hold many beings blood inside of me, yours is no diferent." Icis informs and Diva gives a teasing smirk looking at Icis sternly, "You are a monster, like my chiroptera, and you will do as I say."

"No, I'm afraid I won't." Icis says evenly and Diva's eyes widen taken by surprise then barrels at Icis sending them both through a wall.

The circle of chevaliers were talking quietly when the wall separating the garden from the fountain area exploded. Diva rolls landing her eyes glowing blue looking about wildly for whatever had made her so upset. Jumping from a rafter in the ceiling Icis drops in front of Diva catching her hand when she tries to swipe at her.

"Why do you not obey?" Diva yells angrily only making Icis growl fangs elongating to protrude from her full lips.

"Because your blood and mine are the same!" Icis snarls throwing Diva against a wall angrily the chevaliers in the circle dashing to block Icis from Diva. The two glare at one another from either side of the chevaliers but Diva smirks happily pushing through her guards.

"I like you, you're mine." Diva says making Icis lean away from her disgusted and her chest and stomach aching madly. Icis struggles almost slipping away but Diva grabs hold of her, her mouth going for her neck making Icis snarl tossing her away. Icis goes to dash away but is taken to the ground by Solomon making her whip around slashing at his face. Blocking and grabbing Icis's hand Solomon pins her down seeing the red outlining her irises and wonders on what it is she is.

"What are you?" Solomon asks making Icis look to him confused by the question, "You bring me here not even knowing what I am?" Icis asks coldly her voice more vicious sounding than before.

"You need blood, don't you?" Diva asks mockingly sending rage through Icis and she growls then looks to Solomon darkly. Solomon was too slow for Icis, her fangs were in his neck and she was swallowing before he could even react.

Diva saw the red of Icis's eyes and steps closer her curiosity killing her, "What are you?"

"I am a monster." Icis says softly wiping her mouth releasing Solomon who blinks at her confused thinking he would have been dead.

"A monster, so what your mother said was true." Solomon says making Icis look to him quietly but nod and the others look to him wanting the answer.

"Icis is a vampire." Diva's eyes shine with wonder and she plops down in front of Icis amazed, "A vampire? I thought they died out in the 1800s."

"Unfortunately they did, that is why I do not understand why I am here."

"Were you made?"

"No, are you mad? By stupid humans? I am a vampire, that is how I was born." Diva looks to Icis then holds out her hand, "Friends?" She asks but sees the anger in Icis's eyes and smiles, "I will not try to bite you any longer or call you pet."

"Why am I even here?" Icis wonders angrily her eyes glaring at Diva fearlessly.

"Because you are strong, and you are like me. I wanted a friend to play with." Diva says softly her eyes growing sad, "Will you stay?" Icis gives a deadly glare and was standing before Diva faster than even Diva could see, "Why would I stay?"

"You have someone like you to be around, we could be like sisters."

"Will you try to kill me like you try to kill your sister?" Diva glares at Icis then her eyes soften to amused, "Why do you worry? You do not die, you resurrect yourself." Icis glares then gives a pleased smirk and takes Diva's hand, "Alright, I'll stay, but first I'm going to get something to eat." Icis says then was gone leaving the others astounded and Diva delighted.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Diva asks sitting in the sill of the window waiting for Icis to return while the others sit around the table drinking their tea.

"Yes, she is quite something." Charles says absently sipping his tea, "How will you train her?"

"Train, I have no intention to train her, she is stronger than me. I want to be friends. Besides she's a vampire! Just imagine what Saya and Hagi will do when they see a vampire on our side!" Diva laughs playing with a doll then throwing it to the ground bored.

"And if Icis goes to their side?" Charles asks making Diva freeze and look out the window a bit jostled, "Then we will all die." Diva says quietly, "Except Solomon of course."

Solomon looks to Diva confused by what she said and gets a smirk from his mother. "Icis seems to like you, she even drank from you." Solomon only looks away drinking his tea eyes bland when a strong wind blows inside the garden and Icis appears. Stretching Icis sits on a sculpture bored but looks to Diva when she stands in front of her.

"Let's go play." Diva asks holding out her hand and Icis looks to her amused, "Play what?"

"…Lets sing." Icis goes pale at those words remembering what Mrs. Tashiba had said about her singing and what had happened.

"Your singing hurts my ears." Icis says putting her chin on her hand but Diva gives a smirk,

"You think I do not know?" Diva asks quietly so the others cannot hear and Icis looks to her silently her eyes curious.

"You know about vampires?" Icis asks interested receiving a nod.

"Alright, I will play but you have to tell me all you know of my kind."

"I will, but you have to sing also." Diva proposes and Icis gives a nod agreeing determined.

Charles was sipping his tea when he heard Diva begin to sing, him and the others stopping what they were saying and just listening. "So soothing." Karl says softly and closes his eyes but opens them when Diva stops and a different voice starts chilling him.

"That is… the vampire?" Karl asks and gets a nod from Solomon who in turn closes his eyes slowly, "Diva is teaching her how to sing again."

"Sing again?" Karl wonders and Charles sips his tea, "Vampires are beautiful beings and are very good at getting what they want. A lullaby like the one Diva sings is easy to learn and isn't hard to use."

"Icis will learn quickly." Solomon says sipping his tea and being looked at by his brothers knowingly.

"What is it you see in Icis?" Charles asks softly his eyes on Solomon's waiting for the answer quietly, "I see strength and love in Icis. Her abilities prove she is special." Solomon replies not once taking eyes from Charles, "Then why let her stay knowing Diva will use her for her purposes?"

"Icis knows right from wrong. She will do what is right."

"Yes, like her extinct kin, no?" Solomon only gives a glare then looks into his tea cup unhappily.

"I think the vampire sees things our way and will do what Diva wants." Karl says drinking the last of his tea down then standing,

"Now, I will be off to visit dear Diva."

Diva was skipping around playing with her chevaliers while Icis sat in a tree just watching from a far. "Do you not want to play like the others?" Solomon asks quietly being looked at sorrowfully by Icis, "No, I…am not in the mood." Icis answers weakly her eyes shifting back to the sky that was bright and wide silently.

"Icis, I do not wish for you to be here." Solomon says at Icis's side suddenly.

"Why is that?" Icis asks solemnly not looking at Solomon.

"You are not the same as Diva, your bite has proven that."

"Solomon, you are experiencing a blood bond, I am no different than Diva, it happens when you are fed from."

"No, you need to escape this place, it is not for you." Icis looks to Solomon sadly, "But I do, I remember everything from what I've done. I am a monster, I killed so many humans: men, women, and children. I am despicable."

"You realize that, Diva does not, she thinks it is life, how things are meant to be. She believes humans are food and deserve to die." Solomon says then turns to Icis seeing tears sliding down her cheeks, "But I need blood to survive. I cannot live without hurting the ones around me."

"You will do what is right."

"If you realize what is wrong why don't you come with me, I do not want to be alone again. So many centuries looking for other vampires…killing the lost ones and still hoping there are some still…humane." Solomon looks to Icis softly and pulls her close wrapping her in a hug his chin on her head reassuringly, "I am your chevalier."

Diva and the others all freeze sensing the approaching aura and look to the horizon expectantly. Icis was standing at Diva's side in seconds after feeling the presence of her sister closing in and waits patiently. Solomon stands just behind Icis and Diva turns to Icis seriously,

"Stay in the back, Saya will know instantly that you need to be eliminated. Her blood destroys us." Icis nods backing away behind the rest of the group out of sight in the trees shaded masterfully.

The first to appear were a girl and a man who Icis was guessing were Saya and Hagi just because of the descriptions she received. Next came a group of humans heavily armed with machine guns and coordinated in battle formation. Saya and Hagi engage instantly while the humans begin on the chiroptera that had gathered to fight as well.

Icis watches Saya seeing the determination and precision in her strikes but tenses when the defense around Diva thins. Saya strikes at Solomon making Icis's fist clench as he nearly gets a rough strike making her take a step forward. Hagi now takes Solomon as Saya goes for Diva coming in for a death blow sending Icis from her hiding place blocking the strike growling. Saya looked startled by Icis's appearance but shoves her sword through Icis only getting her hand gripped not allowing her to pull away.

All were confused why Saya's blood was not working against this creature but Diva moves toward Saya being grabbed and tossed back by Icis roughly. Staring into Saya's eyes Icis releases her hand and Saya launches at Diva being blocked by Karl easily. Icis vanishes appearing behind a tree sitting on a branch watching the rest of the fight bored wondering if interfering was the right thing to do.

Saya's team begins winning and Diva decides it best to take her leave and is whisked away by Karl and the others instantly. Saya watches after the enemies not liking the fact they got away from them yet again and displeased she failed.

Solomon steps out from the woods guns pointed to him but his hands raise innocently and the blonde man steps up to him speaking. Solomon glances toward Icis and the others do the same making Icis darken heatedly, "That idiot, he told them I am still here!"

"Icis!" Solomon calls loudly motioning her to the others but she doesn't budge.

"No worries, they will not attack." Icis was standing beside Solomon before he was done talking making the others flinch away frightened.

"This is Saya." Solomon says making Icis look to him blandly, "Right, you know." Solomon looks to the blonde man brightly, "Icis can help defeat Diva. She wants to help."

"Solo-."

"We do not need help." The red haired boy snaps making Solomon frown, "Especially not from a blood sucking leech like you." Icis just looks to the boy uneasily not liking being around humans.

"Solomon, I don't think it would be good for me to-."

"Why do you call Icis a leech when Saya consumes Hagi's blood?" Solomon asks harshly sending all into silence.

"I do not mind what they say Solomon, for centuries I have grown used to hearing such things." Solomon looks to Icis a bit sympathetically but nods, "We will go back." Icis nods and turns beginning to walk away.

"You are not chiroptera." Saya says confused, "What are you?"

"I am a vampire." Icis says softly then is grabbed by Solomon and they are gone.

"A vampire?" Everyone was looking to one another in confusion, "I thought they were just pretend." "The Schiff were like vampires, but they couldn't come out during the day. Icis can, is she a vampire or does she just think she is?"

"Icis is not a chiroptera that is one thing I know for sure." Saya informs softly looking after Icis. Hagi looks to David, "Icis is not affected by Saya or Diva's blood, could she be the same as them?"

"She would be chiroptera not a vampire." David informs but looks to his watch, "If no one else minds I would like to speak with Icis again and try to figure out what she is. I'm not saying she joins I am just curious of her background."

"I think we need her on our side." Saya says making all look to her a bit awed, "But she was on Diva's side, how do we know she will not stab us in the back?"

"You will watch her Kai, you will be assigned with Icis." David informs simply sending Kai's mouth to the floor.

"What?! She is a vampire! What if she sucks me dry?" Kai yells angrily, "Then you will be much quieter." The black man says chuckling and is glared at by Kai.

"So we let a vampire in our group and she is supposed to help us defeat Diva when she couldn't help Diva defeat us?"

"She did not help Diva, she prevented the two from killing each other. She thought it wrong for sisters to kill one another. But she has seen Diva's ways and now agrees she needs to be stopped." Solomon's voice says quietly and all the others look to him confused, "Where is Icis?"

"Sleeping, she was tired after not sleeping for two days." Solomon says, "I can't stay long, I have to be there for her in case Diva tries to find her."

"Why would Diva try to find Icis?" David asks curiously, "Diva was the one who kidnapped Icis and brought her to the zoo… she was intrigued by Icis's ability and strength. Diva wants Icis like she wants blood, she's throwing tantrums as we speak."

"You are her chevalier why do you not give her what she wants?" Hagi asks quietly, "I am not Diva's chevalier, I am Icis's." Solomon informs proudly and looks to the Northeast, "I should be going, the sun is sinking and Icis will be waking." Solomon says softly then was gone with the breeze that passed by gently.


End file.
